Destruct-A-Bubble
Destruct-A-Bubble was a ball shaped robot made of carbon fibre and kevlar with a flat bottom which competed in Robot Wars. In Series 4, it had a two foot long pneumatic lance weapon (nicknamed "the mother-in-law's tongue") and was painted yellow with red hair and a cartoon style face complete with titanium eyebrows and occasionally a "hairnet" to snag spinning weapons. Some parts came from a tractor, the robot had a steel chassis and it was bottom heavy which made it difficult to flip over. It was redesigned for Series 5 with an overhead spike weapon powered by an old industrial floor strummer motor, and new shock activated electronic eyes, making it past the first round, but then lost to Rick. Destruct-A-Bubble was changed again and attempted to qualify for Series 6. At the qualifiers, it appeared with two different designs, for reasons unknown. At the qualifiers, Destruct-A-Bubble fought Dantomkia, Maximus, and Iron-Awe 2. At the start of the battle, Maximus attacked Destruct-A-Bubble, cutting off a part of its swinging arm, whilst Dantomika flipped over Iron-Awe. Dantomkia came in and flipped over Maximus, and attacked Destruct-A-Bubble. The two continued battling until the end of the battle, with both surviving to the end. Dantomkia was judged to be the winner, Iron-Awe was given a discretionary place to qualify, but Destruct-A-Bubble failed to qualify and the robot was subsequently retired. Destruct-A-Bubble was originally named Millennium Doom, but the team changed its name at the last moment. The cause for the name change is unknown. Robot History Series 4 Destruct-A-Bubble's first round battle saw it go up against the number 16 seeds Killerhurtz and Eric. During the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was initially unable to get up to speed to launch an attack on either of its opponents, who attacked each other. Eric later attacked Destruct-A-Bubble, trying to flip it, but the Bubble was able to shift away. Killerhurtz then intercepted a Destruct-A-Bubble attack on Eric and slammed into into the arena wall a few times, without firing the axe. Destruct-A-Bubble then got away as Killerhurtz and Eric returned to attack each other again. As Killerhurtz then axed Eric, Destruct-A-Bubble tried to deploy its tongue weapon on Eric, before Eric was released. Killerhurtz then attacked Destruct-A-Bubble again, breaking through the bubble with its axe. Killerhurtz was then able to get one more axe blow in on Destruct-A-Bubble before cease was called for a judges' decision. Destruct-A-Bubble was eliminated, mainly due to a lack of aggression. Destruct-A-Bubble also fought in the Sumo Basho competition of the Fourth Wars, it survived for 11.91 seconds in the ring against Shunt before driving straight off, placing it 7th on the leaderboard overall out of 16. Series 5 In the first round, Destruct-A-Bubble was drawn up against newcomers Axe-C-Dent. From the off, the two robots collided, with Destruct-A-Bubble's weaponry trying to clamp down on Axe-C-Dent, but instead getting trapped with the latter's spinning hammer weapon. The two then separated, with Destruct-A-Bubble then bumping into the Refbot, before attacking Axe-C-Dent again. Destruct-A-Bubble then reversed away and slammed into the arena wall, but then it became apparent that Axe-C-Dent had been immobilised. Axe-C-Dent was subsequently counted out, and Destruct-A-Bubble was through to Round 2. This glory did not last long, Destruct-A-Bubble was then due to fight the 21st seeds Suicidal Tendencies, but after the latter broke down and retired, Destruct-A-Bubble found itself pitted against the reinstated Rick. In the battle, Destruct-A-Bubble was flicked up by Rick's flipper a few times before soon afterwards coming to a halt. Shunt came out and axed it, before Rick came in and flipped it right over. Shunt came out again, axing Destruct-A-Bubble and righting it in the process, but it didn't matter, as Destruct-A-Bubble had stopped moving. As the Refbot began counting out Destruct-A-Bubble, Rick came in again to flip it down the pit before the count was up, eliminating the Bubble from the competition. After the fight, the team discovered that the cause of their breakdown was a sweet wrapper lodged in the removable link. Results Wins/Losses Bubbles6.jpg|Destruct-A-Bubble who failed to qualify for Series 6 Destruct a bubble qual.png|Another variation *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robots from Essex